Noc Poza Obozem
Chris: -Ostatnio na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki...Pojechaliśmy odwiedzić naszych zawodników w Holelo's De Loseros...Katie i Saide pogodziły się, Trent kłócił się z zakochanym Noah, Tyler wybaczył Lindsay że nie dotrzymała słowa, Eva zerwała z Ezekielem, Justin pokazuje swoje ,,Piękno", Bridgette i Geff się całują, LeShawna powiedziała jaki to Harold jest Romantyczny, Beth żałuje że nie ma obok niej Codyego, Harold pisze wiersze dla LeShawny, a Izzy tęskni za Owenem, który odpadł dzięki przegranym. Oglądajcie dzisiejszy, nieprzewidywalny odcinek na LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Wszyscy w piżamach śpią(Dop.Autorki Trudno żeby spali w ubraniach XD).Ktoś zatkał chłopcom uszy, korkami.Nagle do domku dziewczyn wkraczają jacyś faceci w czarnych ubraniach. Wszystkie dziewczyny w krzyk. Nagle faceci nakładają na głowy dziewczyn worki. Courtney stara się bronić, swojemu napastnikowi złamała nos, a on rzucił ją nieźle o ziemie. Nałożył na jej głowę worek, a potem związał, tak samo zrobili z pozostałymi dziewczynami, i gdzieś zabrali. Już rano kiedy chłopcy się budzą i wychodzą ubrani, ale zaspani... DJ: -Kurcze, miałem wrażenie że ktoś krzyczał w nocy Duncan: -CO TY TAM DO MNIE MÓWISZ???!!!! Cody: -CO???!!! DJ zobaczył że on, Duncan i Cody mają zatyczki w uszach, najpierw wyjął je sobie, potem Duncanowi, a potem Codyemu.... Cody: -Nie przypominam sobie żebym wkładał sobie to do uszu... Przyjeżdża Chris na skuterze śnieżnym: -Witajcie nasi Bohaterowie P.Zwierzeń Duncan: -No nie!!Tylko nie bohaterowie...Nienawidzę bajek!!! .... Cody: -Chris, musimy zaczekać na dziewczyny, bo chyba jeszcze śpią Chris: -Dziewczyny zostały porwane DJ(szok): -HHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!!! Cody(szok): -HHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!!! Duncan(szok): -HHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!!! DJ(znowu szok): -HHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!!! Chris: -(ziew)Już skończyliście??Mam nadzieje, wiec dziewczyny są ukryte, nie w obozie....NA PUSTYNI LODOWEJ!!! Duncan: -Świetnie....Nie mogłeś znaleźć lepszego miejsca?? Chris: -Mając na myśli Pustynia Lodowa, miałem na myśli...Jaskinie Misiów Polarnych....Odosobnienie na Krach Lodowych Niestabilnych(złośliwy uśmiech) oraz zawiśnięcie nad basenem rekinów....HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DJ: -Czy ty chcesz je zabić??!!! Chris: -Nie....Może....Zresztą mam pozwolenie, wiec lepiej się pośpieszcie.....Macie na odnalezienie ich dzień....Czyli 24 godziny, licząc od teraz od 10.06....W obozie znajdziecie wskazówki...Powodzenia....(odjeżdża) Duncan: -Ja szukam Courtney DJ: -To ja poszukam Gwen Cody: -Czemu Ja mam Ratować Heather??? Chwila milczenia.... Cody: -Dobra zrobię to... P.Zwierzeń Cody: -Hyh, Chris nie mówił w jakim stanie trzeba znaleźć dziewczyny.... Rozeszli się, Duncan znalazł pierwszą wskazówkę w przyczepie dziewczyn... Duncan(czyta wskazówkę): -,,Szukaj jej w więzieniu" Co to ma Kurcze znaczyć??!!Chwila moment(powrót do przeszłości kiedy Chris Mówi:,,Mając na myśli Pustynia Lodowa, miałem na myśli...Jaskinie Misiów Polarnych....Odosobnienie na Krach Lodowych Niestabilnych(złośliwy uśmiech) oraz zawiśnięcie nad basenem rekinów."" ....)TAK!!!Więzienie czyli Kry!!! Od razu pobiegł nad jezioro(2 odcinki temu, jak Skuter Śnieżny wpadł do wody i spowodował załamanie się kry) Tymczasem u Courtney Facet w masce wyjmuje ją z worka, ale jest dalej związana Courtney: -KIM JESTEŚ I CZEGO CHCESZ!!!??? Nie słyszy odpowiedzi, bo Facet, bierze taśmę klejącą i zakleja jej usta i rzuca na krę, która zaczęła niestabilnie się trząść... Tymczasem DJ znalazł swoją wskazówkę w kuchni: -,,Twarda z niej Sztuka" ..... Hym......Niedźwiedź??!!!NIEEEEE!!!! Tymczasem u Gwen Facet tak samo jak z Courtney, wyjmuje z worka, nadal związaną Gwen: -Powiedź Chrisowi, że jestem pod wrażeniem jego nowym pomysłem Facet nic nie odpowiada, też jej usta zakleja i wrzuca do Niedźwiedziej jamy, po chwili słychać ryk Niedźwiedzia Polarnego Gwen(mimo iż dalej miała zaklejoną buzię): -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Tymczasem Cody znalazł wskazówkę w kiblu: -,,Pomiędzy Liną, a Wodą".........O nie.....Basen Rekinów No i pobiegł Tymczasem u Heather To samo Facet robi z nią Heather: -JEŚLI TO SPRAWKA CHRISA, TO PRZYSIĘGAM MU ŻE NIE WYPŁACI MI SIĘ DO KOŃCA ŻYCIA!!!!! Facet zakleja jej usta i zawiesza jej ręce i tak wisi, a Rekiny starają się ją dosięgnąć, ale im się to nie udaje... Tymczasem Duncan dotarł nad Jezioro, ale podchodzi Chris: -To nie to Jezioro...To Jezioro w którym zapewne jest już Courtney, jest tam na Pustyni Lodowej(pokazuje na wielką przestrzeń skutą Lodem na którym jest bałwan, ale w wyniku podmuchu, łamie się i zamienia w śnieg) Duncan: -Świetnie.... Wziął ciepłe ubranie i pobiegł Tymczasem DJ też wziął ciepłe ubranie i już szedł po pustyni, aż w końcu usłyszał Głos niedźwiedzia DJ zląkł się, ale szedł dalej DJ: -Mam nadzieje że to jest warte samobójstwa Tymczasem Cody miał blisko, doszedł do Basenu z Rekinami a nad nimi wisiała Heather Cody: -No,No,No Kogo my tu mamy?? Heather: -Przymknij się i uwolnij mnie!! Cody: -Jesteś pewna?? Heather: -Zrób to idioto!!! Cody: -OK Odciął jej linkę, przez co spadła do basenu z rekinami Heather: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! P.Zwierzeń Cody: -HAHAH....Zemsta najlepiej smakuje na zimno... .... Heather jakiś cudem wychodzi z basenu Heather: -Jeszcze kiedyś zapłacisz mi za do Cody Cody: -Taa, jasne a teraz chodź bo przegramy zadanie Tymczasem Duncan idzie przez ta pustynie i idzie, aż w końcu noga mu ugrzęzła w wodzie Duncan: -To chyba tu Wyciąga nogę i się zaczyna rozglądać aż w końcu widzi coś różowego w oddali(Courtney ma różową piżamkę)nie ruszała się, wiec Duncan tam podbiegł, ale nie dobiegł bo lód po którym stąpał, coraz bardziej się kruszył...Widział wyraźniej, Courtney leżała ledwo przytomna na krze, kiedy Duncan krzyknął Obudziła się, ale zaczęła krzyczeć, ale miała zaklejona usta wiec nic nie rozumiał. Aż w końcu Duncan wpadł do wody i cały się zanurzył, ale szubko się wynurzył i starał się złapać jakiejś kry, ale każda się łamała. Courtney nie wytrzymała i sama się zanurzyła(miała tylko ręce związane, a nogi były wolne)Pod wodą Duncan rozwiązał jej ręce i oboje popłynęli na bardziej stabilniejszy lód...Potem odkleił jej taśmę z ust Courtney: -Lepiej biegnijmy do obozu, zanim oboje się przeziębimy Oczywiście Duncan zdjął kożuch i zostawił(bo po co nieść do obozu) Tymczasem DJ znalazł jamę Niedźwiedzia, a w niej Gwen, podbiegł i zdjął jej taśmę, a Gwen od razu: -DJ ZA TOBĄ!!! A za DJem stał wielki 2 metrowy niedźwiedź Polarny, oczywiście DJ w krzyk, powalił niedźwiedzia bo uciekał, przy okazji zostawiając Gwen w Jamię Gwen: -WIELKIE DZIĘKI DJ!!! Sama wstała i podskokami też zaczęła uciekać... Oczywiście zrobiło się ciemno i cała szóstka spała na Pustyni Lodowej Następnego ranka w pokoju Chrisa: -Chyba im n ie powiedziałem, że ta para która dojdzie ostatnia, będzie zagrożona, a ta która dojdzie po czasie, pojedzie do Hotelu....CO TAM(pije kawe) Rano wszyscy wstają i biegną Chris: -MAY ZWYCIĘZCÓW!!!!CODY I HEATHER!!! Cody i Heather: -TAAAAAAAAK!!! I się przytulają, potem się skapnęli i się odpychają... Chris: -Następni to Duncan i Courtney!!! Oboje: -TAAAAK!!! Chris: -Chwila, a gdzie DJ i Gwen??Jest 10.03 oboje mają tylko 3 minuty Po chwili widać jak Gwen doskakuje do Lini mety Chris: -DJ ma jeszcze 1 minute 30 sekund później, DJ dobiega do mety, przez cały czas wrzeszczy Chris: -DJ miałeś szczęście...Jeszcze 30 sekund i być pojechał do Hotelu Gwen: -DJ, czemu mnie zostawiłeś w jamie!!!!??? Na Ceremonii wszyscy w szlafrokach Chris: -No Dzień pełen wrażeni...Ratowanie dziewczyn, rekiny, lodowata woda, niedźwiedź....No muszę wam powiedzieć że jestem nieźle wyczerpany.... Heather: -OJ Zamknij się, i dawaj mi ten głupi sopel Chris: -OK,OK....Statuetki dla Gwen i Heather....Zostało mi już tylko trzy sople, a was jest Duncan i Courtney......Tak, a ostatni sopel gwarantuje awans do finałowej piątki, a dostanie go...........Cody, DJ dowidzenia Gwen: -Pa DJ, pozdrów wszystkich w Hotelu Chris: -Do zobaczenia za trzy dni na LODOWCU TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki